


Rough Patch Up

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bleeding, Hurt/Comfort, Megatron is a jerk, Mild Gore, Not that shippy :/, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron unleashes an intense beating upon Starscream who assumes Soundwave approaches him to finish the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Patch Up

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what motherfucker got a new laptop? This motherfucker! Yeah! After six months I can finally get back on track and start pumping fics out faster! So enjoy this short little requested ficlet.

        Starscream groaned as he limped out of the bridge clutching his arm to keep it from swinging and further irritating his sparking frame. A cough caused Energon to seep past his lips as he trudged on towards the med bay. His wings were bent in awkward angles and stung from even the smallest of breezes caused by his movement. Warnings flashed angrily in his HUD as he bled all over the floor from the multitude of gashes covering his battered body. He knew he wasn't going to make it to the med bay in this condition but, pride kept him going and from comming the medic. His leg suddenly giving out causing him to collapse had him reconsidering as he attempted to push himself up on shaky arms. He couldn't do it. He could only stare at the ground dizzily and watch a puddle begin to form under him as more Energon leaked from his wounds. He tried to cycle air through his vents in the hopes of clearing his processor. He shook his helm and managed to raise it high enough to see a set of pedes a few feet away from him. He couldn't find the strength to be startled; instead focusing on matching the pedes to a crew mate.   
        "...Ah, Soundwave. C-come to finish what Megatron started?" Another cough caused Energon to splatter landing on the silent mech who seemed unfazed. Starscream chuckled slowly wiping his mouth before focusing his optics enough to see the assassin. "Make it quick."   
        He was greeted with silence not that he expected anything else. It hung in the air and was finally broken by the sounds of joints creaking softly. He couldn't stop himself from tensing but, didn't move. He remained that way for a few minutes before hesitantly looking up when nothing further happened. He groggily lifted his helm only to see Soundwave crouching with a servo extended to him. He scowled and weakly swatted the servo away; He was in no mood for games. Soundwave didn't retaliate he just continued offering his assistance again. Starscream only ignored him prompting him to use force. Grabbing the smaller mech's servo and pulling him up to support his weight against the wall and the TIC own frame he was practically dragged down the halls.  
        He pushed away hissing in indignation. "Get your servos off of me!" He snapped before stumbling as he was no longer being held up. Soundwave easily caught him and with no further complaints managed to usher him into an vacant room. Once the door shut behind them the wounded mech instantly assumed his imminent demise. Of course, it didn't seem much like Soundwave to eliminate his targets in public.   
        Starscream was sat down on a conveniently placed block and flinched as Soundwave went behind him. Careful servos rested on his back and a thin digit traced the unirritated perimeter around a slash. He tensed up again and leaned away as a damp cloth was pressed to the wound. A tentacle wrapped around his waist to keep him still as more pressure was applied. "That hurts." He bit out, continuing to struggle. Soundwave chose to ignore it as he patched up the scratch before working on another. He was no medic but, these should keep the SIC stable and hopefully make things easier for Knock Out.  
        He worked in silence with the occasional grumble and comment from Starscream who had finally ceased his squirming. Soon the complaints were less so about the rough patch up rather than pondering what he had done to deserve such an extreme and sudden attack. Soundwave wasn't sure what has spurred such a reaction from their lord either but, he could not voice as such. He only listened to Starscream ramble on and nodded along occasionally when the topic changed to something lighter. The Seeker had notably relaxed over the course of the hour and only emitted a hiss here and there when he was truly pained. Unfortunately the only thing left to deal with were his wings which would cause him a great amount of pain. Soundwave chose to leave them be deeming a true medic a better choice to fix them.   
        The spy stood up and inspected his work. " _Report to-_ **Knock Out!** "  
        Starscream stood up as well before nodding despite being the superior officer. He was still a little woozy but, the warnings had calmed down and Energon no longer soiled his frame. It would have to do for now. Knock Out would just have to buff out the dents and fix his wings. He limped his way out of the room but, stopped at the doorway turning his helm slightly. "Thank you." He mumbled before taking his leave.


End file.
